Warriors of Change
by keelo
Summary: this is a original work. this is the story of Ganaru Wendeless of the kyubi tribe. this is just a prologue to get the story started.


iWarriors of Change

intro. this is a story of ganaru wendeless born and trained in the kyuba tribe. in the world of sonosilias which consists of an ancient technological advanced time. hundreds of nations and 28 hidden tribes exist in all. these tribes were founded a long time ago by certain individuals who wanted to make a new type of system of governmatic change. the people who founded these nations were individuals who greatly respected the hero senial hendel.

who wrote that to live one's life, there is neither good nor evil only the circumstances of the situation. humans should live their lives following the trials of man, woman, and the warrior. the men and women who founded these nations of warriors believed exactly what senial said. these individuals who created these nations were mercenaries who fought for huge sums of money in a huge war. there were 29 members who fought for the ninsinias army.

the leader of this brigade was none other then senial Hendel himself. senial fought the imperial terros. at a time in which the terros controlled 85 of the world and humans were nothing but cattle, and slaves. the nation of ninsinias was the only free nation left in the world . The terros emperor demanded the warrior nation submit into terros control, they refused. war began.

since almost the whole world was almost completely under terros reign. the brigade of the Dragon had no where else to go. so they enlisted in the ninsinias army. they fought bravely and helped liberate the world; yet like all stories the hero must die to change it all. senial hendel gave his life to set humanity free. he told the whole army to flee far away from the city. he would end this war himself. having gathered energy into his body for 2 months he was prepared to release it all in a furious explosion upon the biggest city in the whole Terros Empire killing millons of the terrothian people. all that remained after was senials dying body inside of a deep crater.

this is where he told his last famous words to his friends who had returned after he leveled the city. to live life without pain, means to live life ignorant of suffering. senial was greatly honored by the whole human race. shortly after morale rose greatly'; to a point when there was only 20,000 terros left. now four hundred years later thanks to the brigade of the Dragon over 312 nations exist . the 28 tribes make money by offering their services to the other nations. the 28 tribes were created from those who were left in the brigade of the dragon.

Episode. 101 .Ch.1 Ganaru prepares for the trials! A familiar face

Sorry about the long post but this is roughly my prologue or introduction into the story. I had the first chapter up but it was deleted from my computer. give me any ideas for chapter one and so on. I plan on making this into a anime that's why it is also called episode. 101.

this is a further revision:

here's how I had ch.1 set up: it consists of several different flashbacks that relate to Ganaru. it shows how ganaru has to deal with the people around him, and controversy surrounding his families past. here's my intro for ch.1.

Ganaru wendeless born in D.E(Dragon Era) 420 is the son of the legendary warrior and traitor Kane Wendeless and his mother Karen Lendya who was supposedly the strongest priestess that the tribe of trilendos ever produced,who died of giving birth to Ganaru. due to the actions of his father and the tragic death of his mother. ganaru was always treated with animosity and sometimes outright hatred, while growing up. Ganaru had to grow up early because of the way he was treated as child. he would always get into trouble as boy: ranging from almost killing grown men and women; to almost getting expelled from school for fist fighting his teachers. now 17 years later in the year 437 D.E Ganaru Wendeless prepares for the Trials of man that will help change his life forever.

the role my main character is going to have is this. he\'s on a journey that will last a life time. he wishes to become the ultimate warrior to ever exist,and to be recognized not only by his on tribe; but, by the 28 tribes that currently exist. you see I\'m going to break the books into volumes. the first volume will mainly consist of the interaction amongst the teams that are formed. the teams will take missions for certain sums of money which in turn will help increase the tribes wealth and power. the teams will each learn more about it each others past,and family. during the course of these missions it will help the teams prepare for the dragon tournament. the dragon tournament will have the top teams from all of the tribes compete to see who deserves to move up in rank. it also is an anniversary of the great war that humans fought for there freedom; and lastly it helps the tribes gather potential clients. one more thing it will show that the terros that survived the war will be plotting to avenge their ancestors

of course governmatics is a word I made up noodle.in fact its one of many I made up.

this is more plot development:

based on the advice given so far I believe I need to clear somethings up and add new things.

first things, first Magic. magic comes in many different forms in the world, in which my story is set. there is spiritual energy,mental energy, and planetary,and universal energy. Spirit energy is energy that comes from one's Spirit. if you use up all of one's Spirit energy you die. all forms of one's energy are linked to your spirit. Mental energy is energy of one's mind.

it gives you the capability to use T.K. mind control, let's you tap into others energy, and gather the energy in your body. it also let's you shape it into many different forms. Planetary energy and universal energy is how this world and universe coexist.whenever one gets tired, when one draw breaths, when one dies, this energy becomes apart of the planet. this planetary energy adapts with its environment and becomes apart of that element.

enough with energy onto other things. when senial saved human civilization as we now know it. he used a combination of all forms of energy. he used mental ene. to create a container to hold the energy he gathered from the places the army traveled to ,and from. also considering the fact he gathered all of this energy into his body. it began to tear at his insides. because you see human beings can only hold so much energy at one time. the energy must be released or it will tear the vassal in half.

your right gopehergold conflict makes a much more interesting story so I'll change it up a bit. the tribes did not coexist for 400 years without conflict. during the 200 years after the clans were formed conflict began to rise up amongst the clans. due mainly to the fact that one man of the lenkdross (hand without hate) tribe wanted to unite the tribes into one powerful nation that could conquer the world. some tribes gave into his demands and joined into an alliance with him, others refused and suffered heavy losses. finally after only but 10 ten tribes were under his rule he began to gather his forces and launched an all out war on the nations of the world. he began to conquer one nation after another. until one day people began to notice the change in Tehran James.

he began to become paranoid,and started killing people. he thought that there were traitors amongst him. Hundreds of thousands of people died during this time. up in till the point that his own men called on the remaining ten tribes of the dragon. they sent one such man who specialized in eradicating demons and other creatures of the dark.his name is Karyn Jenosa of the kyuba tribe. After entering Tehran James camp he discovered that his supposedly lovely wife was nothing but a demon who had just given birth to his first child. thinking quickly he sneaks into their chamber late at night and kills Tehran's wife.

Tehran wakes up with a start and sees his wife turning back into a demon. Tehran senses begin to return, and he realizes what he's done.he resigns all of the wars he's currently fighting, and gives his generals control of the 19 tribes he took over. His generals apologize for their commanders actions and accept full responsibility for his actions. Tehran takes his son and puts him in the Kyuba orphanage, and begins an exiled journey to repent of his sins.

After the 29 tribes reunited they created a council so no such war would ever happen again. also recognizing the dangers the demons, and other creatures of the dark represented. the council decided to create a group of priest,and priestess who specialized in destroying creatures of the dark. the group consisted of individuals who had a constant faith in God. the leader of this organization was none other than Karyn Jenosa.

I hope that clears things up a bit about my story. whew! writing takes a lot out of you that's for sure.


End file.
